


Sous le ciel étoilé

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 8 de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous le ciel étoilé

Pas une brise, pas un souffle de vent. Rien depuis ce matin n'avait fait avancer le Thousand Sunny. Zoro avait entendu Nami assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas dans Calm Belt, et que le vent reviendrait sûrement le lendemain. Mais cet immobilisme n'en était pas moins frustrant. Les voiles pendaient lamentablement sur les mâts, attendant un souffle improbable qui les feraient se gonfler.

Zoro ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas utilisé les roues à aube du Sunny. Elles étaient faites pour ça non ? Il se souvenait vaguement de la voix de Franky rappelant à leur Capitaine qu'ils étaient bientôt à court de cola. Certes c'était une raison valable, mais Zoro, tout comme Luffy, détestait rester sur place. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs.

C'était pour tenter de se détendre qu'il était remonté à la vigie après dîner. Un petit entrainement supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis Sanji était de quart, la garde ayant été maintenue même s'il était peu probable qu'un navire les approche ce soir-là. Il attendait qu'il vienne le retrouver, mais après trois exercices, aucune tête blonde n'avait fait son apparition.

Il laissa alors tomber ses haltères au sol et décida de redescendre sur le pont. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur l'échelle et que son regard se porta à l'horizon, il se figea et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur.

C'était irréel. La mer, sans aucune vague ni vaguelette, ressemblait à un miroir. A sa surface se reflétaient les milliers et les milliers d'étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel vierge de tout nuage. Après quelques instants de contemplation, il n'arriva même plus à distinguer le ciel de la mer. C'était comme s'ils naviguaient au milieu des astres.

Pas un bruit ne rompait le silence assourdissant et Zoro se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas. Un regard vers le bas lui fit découvrir son Cook, debout sur le pont, qui contemplait lui aussi cette merveille. Rapidement, il descendit le reste de l'échelle et s'avança vers lui, ses bottes semblant faire un vacarme du diable sur le bois, signalant sa présence.

Mais Sanji ne se retourna pas. Sans un mot, il se colla alors contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Il le sentit s'appuyer légèrement contre lui, puis déposer sa tête blonde contre son épaule. Zoro déposa un baiser contre la peau chaude de son cou avant de reporter son attention devant lui. Les étoiles étaient tellement lumineuses qu'il pouvait presque voir comme en plein jour, la seule différence était leur éclat argenté, qui rendait la vision encore plus irréelle.

C'étaient ces moments-là qui faisaient oublier les mauvais souvenirs et qui permettaient de retrouver la force de continuer à aller de l'avant. L'équipage avait traversé de nombreux coups durs, la douleur de la séparation pendant ces deux années. Pourtant ce soir-là, seuls les plus beaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés s'imposaient à l'esprit de Zoro. Ceux qu'il avait passé avec Sanji en tête.

Un nouveau baiser contre ce cou et un soupir en réponse finirent de l'apaiser. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Sanji, prêt à l'accompagner en silence jusqu'à la fin de sa veille.


End file.
